


Show Yourself - A Last Jedi fic

by A_fangirl_alone



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fangirl_alone/pseuds/A_fangirl_alone
Summary: What Rey might have been thinking in certain parts of the Last Jedi, using the lyrics from the Frozen 2 song "Show Yourself."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Show Yourself - A Last Jedi fic

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, both are Disney owned and I have no rights. I just had this idea and had to put it down.

_Every inch of me is trembling, but not from the cold_

Rey glanced at the gauges of the Millennium Falcon again. Locating a planet that was hidden away from the rest of the galaxy was not a joke, that’s for sure. Chewie was muttering something about the Falcon being too cold. Rey hadn’t even noticed. She was shaking, but she had a completely different reason.

_Something is familiar, like a dream I can reach but not quite hold._

It was finally happening, she was on her way to learn more. That, well, a dream she decided to call it, at Maz’s castle might start making more sense. Something about this journey felt right like she was fulfilling a destiny she had never imagined she would have. But there were parts of that dream she didn’t like. A darker part of the future.

_I can sense you there, like a friend I’ve always known._

Now that Rey knew a little about the Force, what Leia had had time to briefly explain before sending her off to THE Luke Skywalker, she felt a little surer. But only a little. Yes, she had this…power, but she didn’t understand it. Every time she started to it got complicated again. What she did know was that she’d always felt connected, like she could sense the world around her more than others could. Now she had a name for it. “Force-sensitive” Leia had called it.

_I’m arriving, and it feels like I am home._

Once the Falcon had landed, Rey stood outside and breathed it all in. She closed her eyes and reached out, as she had always done on Jakku. But this time, instead of feeling harsh sand, sun, and thousands of scorpions, she felt something different. An open sky, the grass dancing in the wind, the movement of the sea. It felt…right. She hadn’t felt this right in so long. On her parents’ ship, maybe? Never on Jakku.

_I have always been a fortress, cold secrets deep inside._

Rey started to make her way up the long staircase. She thought about what would happen next. She’d never been a feelings sort of person. She didn’t have time to think about how she felt or about the meaning of life when she was just scavenging to survive. She locked all of her sorrow and loneliness away, never opening that door.

_You have secrets too, but you don’t have to hide._

Even on the edges of the galaxy, Rey had heard the stories. Luke Skywalker was the hero who destroyed both Death Stars. Luke Skywalker was the last follower of the old Jedi religion. Luke Skywalker could lift rocks with just a thought. But he had disappeared. He ran away from the people he had saved. But Rey needed him now. She understood being scared, maybe she could bring him back.

_Show yourself, I’m dying to meet you._

Rey got more excited the higher she climbed. She didn’t know what she would find up there, but she needed to meet him. She needed to find the hero she had idolized since she was a child.

_Show yourself, it’s your turn._

As she got closer, she couldn’t help but wonder what he would think. A girl he had never met, looking for the hero hiding from his own past. No, she couldn’t think that way. She had come all this way to find him, he would understand.

_Are you the one I’ve been looking for all of my life?_

Rey hoped. Maybe now she could learn more about herself, learn about her destiny. Luke Skywalker could be the teacher she needed. Leia seemed to think so, anyway. Sending her on a mission across the galaxy to find the man who could finally answer her questions.

_Show yourself, I’m ready to learn._

Rey stood at the top of the island. As she gazed at the old man in front of her, she knew. This was him, Luke Skywalker, the hero of the galaxy. She held out the lightsaber in a silent plea. Her entire mind singing out the single thought “teach me, help me.”


End file.
